


Midnight Cuddles

by WintersCurse



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, Midnight Hotel, Modern AU, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Anton and Larrikin spend quarantine together and bully Ravel over snapchat(rated t only for mentions of Ravel being horny)
Relationships: Larrikin/Anton Shudder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Midnight Cuddles

Feeling had completely left Anton’s legs. They buzzed uncomfortably, numb to everything but a weird staticness that pulsed and reminded him faintly of the colour purple. 

And if Larrikin didn’t sit on one of the seven other free chairs, Anton was certain his arm would follow. And then Anton would only have one arm to strangle his boyfriend with. 

Larrikin’s little smile and the way his curls fell into his deep brown eyes made Anton reconsider his strangeling stance. Larrikin’s hoodie sleeves toppled well over his hands making the bowl of chocolate pudding seconds away from falling on the floor. Pressing his cheek up against Anton’s had been annoying at first, but it had started to become endearing. 

Why was Larrikin so bent on ruining his stoic reputation? 

Anton was a strong, independent young man who didn’t need a little kitten of a man curled up in his lap to be happy. But it most definitely helped. 

The phone buzzed. 

The snap was from Erskine. It was a close up of a very upset looking finger painting of what Anton Could only assume to be a dolphin. For some reason, it had yellow stripes and antlers. 

**_:( :( :( im too horny for quadratine_**

Larrikin giggled, little squeaks filling the room and drowning out the gentle crackle of the fire. 

“Don’t you laugh,” Anton poked Larrikin’s tummy. “Our dear friend Erskine is having a medical emergency. He’s too horny to even spell straight.” 

Larrikin squeaked louder. “Straight? Erskine? Oh the slander!” 

Tucking his chin on Larrikin’s head and poking his tummy again, Anton pulled a face for a selfie. It was lucky Erskine knew that any picture of Anton not being serious within access of the public would lead to an untimely death for the perpetrator. 

Very lucky. 

Anton captioned it: **_I think we have that issue under control._**

Muffling his giggles as the snap sent, Larrikin shoved his face into Shudder’s cardigan and pressed the spoon of chocolate pudding against his mouth. 

Shudder rolled his eyes, but let Larrikin feed him.


End file.
